Who's the Neanderthal?
by Gatetracker
Summary: Danny gets more than he bargained for at Kamekonas' food truck.


Who's the Neanderthal?

Detective Danny Williams was worked up. His arms flew as he again explained why he had not order the sampler meal. "This is not recognized as edible food, that's why I didn't order it! What's wrong with you people? You take a basic, normal food group and think you have to add pineapple, seaweed or some other type of leafy...green stuff into it!"

Kamekona frowned and picked up the plate he had just sat down in front of Danny.

Danny turned the plate around and around. "It must be the sun here. Does crazy things to your brain, what's the term...oh yeah. Pupule!" Danny had pulled the bun off the burger that had been placed before him and pointed at the greenish paste slathered on it in disgust. "What the hell is that stuff! Look Kamekona, how hard can it be to get a plain, unhealthy, fat saturated, cholesterol packed, REAL meat hamburger, not...this...monstrosity!"

The Five-O team had just sat down for lunch at one of the picnic tables outside of Kamekona's food truck. He had convinced them to try his new line of food, free on the house. They accepted, but only after Danny spent five minutes questioning his motives.

Chin and Kono grinned at each other as they dug into their food.

Kamekona pick up the plate with an amused look on his face.

"Relax bruh, got a new guy. Just a mix up in the order. Avocado on this one, it's good. Should try it some time." Kamekona continued, "Promised I would look out for my little haole and feed him right while McGarrett's gone." Kamekona placed a big meaty hand on Danny's shoulder, "One special coming up."

"That's just what I'm afraid of." Danny said rolling his eyes. "See, even when he's not here, Super Seal still has ways of trying to kill me. Avocado! It's like...great, now you're laughing at me."

Kono couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing. "Danny, we know you miss him. He'll be back next week."

It was about that time that Kamekona returned with a tray loaded with a burger, fries and a drink. Danny eyed the tray, it looked like the real stuff. He looked back at Kamekona with a smile and popped a French Fry in his mouth. "Damn! This is real food! How...why...?"

Kamekona nodded "New supplier. He got everything. Thought I would try it on you before I tempt the tourists with my new menu."

Danny eyed the burger, sniffed it, then took a small bite. Chin and Kono exchanged looks as Danny attacked the hamburger.

Kamekona was grinning like he had just won a lottery.

Watching as Danny devoured the hamburger, Kono grabbed a fry and tried it then nodded her approval. Chin sampled one and got his hand slapped by Danny when he went back for seconds. Chin grinned faked a grab with one hand and snatched two with his other hand dodging Danny's reverse swatting. Chin walked over to the food truck where Kamekona sat.

Watching the two guys in the back hustling up orders, Chin asked, "So, what are you up to? That food is too good to be yours."

"Cuz! I'm hurt by your lack of support of my awesome cooking skills."

Chin watched Danny for a minute then said, "I don't buy it. You don't do liner food, so again I ask, what are you up to?"

Kamekona sighed and looked at Chin knowing he wouldn't stop digging. Dropping his voice he said, "Friend of a friend had some extra supplies shipped in, got some prime cuts by letting him store it in my locker."

Chin noticed both Danny and Kono were destroying the fries, and Kamekona was truly enjoying their reaction. Maybe he was wrong to think the worst of him, but..."If I find out..."

Kamekona suddenly looked worried and quickly looked away as he wiped his face, "Ok, have it your way, but look at that happiness. Something's in life you don't mess with. It's on your head now Brah, I did my part."

Chin gave him his full attention, "What did you do? Keep in mind that Kono will more then likely be the first one in line, if you mess with Danny. With Steve gone, it doesn't take much to set him off."

Kamekona nodded, "Whole island knows that. Big man is deployed for two weeks, rate Danny is going, there wont be an island for him to come back to. Thought to cheer the haole up with his favorite food."

Chin chuckled, Danny had been pretty short tempered with Steve gone and every bad guy they had contact with had paid the price.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you, so why are you saying it's on me?" Chin asked.

Kamekona looked away with a grin and said, "Well, good quality meat is hard to come by and hamburger is bad news for a body, Brah. My stand is known for it's unique, but healthy food. I got to watch my reputation..."

Chin sighed, "Out with it."

Kamekona spread his arms out and said, "It's lizard meat. Got low calories and very little fat. Splash of pineapple in the bun for that special island taste. Hum, hum! If I can get a good deal, it will be on the menu."

Chin shook his head, "Are you kidding me? This conversation never took place! Hell no, brah!" Chin watched as Danny took the last bite of his burger. "If your smart, you won't say anything about the true origins of that meat." Chin grinned, "Trust me, its one thing for Danny to call Steve a Neanderthal, but after eating a lizzardburger and loving it, it's solid evidence he's one too!"

End

Okay, so I had to have some fun with Danny...LOL!

Part 2 will be posted soon...


End file.
